Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 11
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 11 was the 11th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 16. The selection had one final held in Odense. Nabiha won the edition with her song "Kill It with Love". In North Vision Song Contest 16, it got the 23rd place in the final with 61 points. Information The edition was announced along with the confirmation of the country's participation in the 16th edition. It was reported that the format of the edition wasn't decided at that moment. Some days later, it was revealed that the edition would be smaller, similar to the 8th edition's format. Five songs were selected to compete in the edition, all performed by Danish singers and bands. The selection consisted of only one final and was held in Arena Fyn, Odense. The voters were international juries among countries participating in the 16th edition. The non-participants and associate members would vote as part of the Rest of the World but were later counted as normal voters. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. Venue Arena Fyn (officially: Stadium Arena Fyn) is a sports and concert arena in the southeastern part of the Danish city of Odense. It has an area of 8,500 square metres (91,000 sq ft) and can accommodate 4,000 spectators at sporting events and 5,500 at concerts, where the floor is used. The Scottish band Travis had a concert in the arena in the October 2007. It is also used for sports, including the Nordea Danish Open. The handball HC Odense (formerly Team Odense GOG) has played their home games in the arena. The Denmark Open has been held in Arena Fyn since 2007. The sports equipment shop Stadium has sponsored the arena since June 2010. Competing entries All the competing entries were selected by the broadcaster. The five songs of the selection were presented in five days, one by one. It was initially announced that four songs would be competing, like in the 8th edition but it was later changed to five songs. Among the competing artists is previous Danish entrant Nabiha who represented the country in the 8th edition of the contest. Emmelie de Forest and Christopher have also competed in Dansk Melodi Grand Prix before. ;Table key : Winner Final The running order draw for the final took place on 15 August 2015. The final started on 16 August 2015 and the voting closed two weeks later, on 29 August 2015. The results were presented one day later, on 30 August 2015. Stine Bramsen opened the selection with an acoustic performance of her song "Karma Town". Danish singer MØ performed her worldwide hit song "Lean On" along with Major Lazer and DJ Snake. Nabiha won the edition with "Kill It with Love". Voting and results The voting system, as the selection in general, was simplified. There was no jury application this time and therefore the voters were not divided into jury groups. All the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. Even though it was decided that non-participants votes would be combined so that they would not affect the results as much as participants do, it was later decided that they would vote as normal voters too. Voters 12 points Voting order # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Voting grid See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 16 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 16 External links * Announcement Thread * Final Recap * Final Thread * Final Results Thread Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 16 national selections